Zombie Angel
by AlexNovak1622
Summary: Astrid Moore enters the dark world of zombies and her world is turned upside down. Meeting a certain zombie they both battle their own demons and the judgment of family and friends. Fighting new enemies and old can their love stand the test of time? OC/Blaine Liv/Major M for lang, and sexual content
1. Run About Town All The way Around

AN: This is my first Izombie fic so please be nice. I don't own any of the characters though I wouldn't mind owning Blaine. (smile) Astrid is my character, and she is one of my favorite OC's that I have ever come up with. So with this please enjoy the first installment of Zombie Angel.

Chapter 1-Run about Town all the way Around-

The rain was falling hard as Astrid watched out the passenger window of her cousins car. "Liv where the hell are you taking me again?" Liv looked at her her dark eyes alit with laughter. " Its a surprise, today is your birthday." "You know I don't like surprises, so why are you taking me to a surprise?" Astrid laughed. " Oh come on Astrid just indulge me just this once." Liv pleaded.

Astrid looked back out the window with a smile. Olivia Moore was her favorite cousin, and her only family member that believed that Astrid had changed her life for the better. Astrid as a teenager had been bounced around from family member to family member, and had gotten into drugs. Now at the age of 25 and clean, the only family member that trusted and believed Astrid had changed was Olivia. Astrid had moved in with Liv a week ago after some disastrous incident with her old room mate. Liv didn't tell Astrid much about what happened with the girl that Liv called a red headed tramp and Astrid was afraid to ask. She had to admit though that her cousin was very different from the last time she had seen her years ago. Her hair was short and so light it was almost white, her skin was very pale and she hardly ate anything around Astrid. And when she did, funny enough, she doused it in hot sauce.

"Astrid you okay?" Liv asked pulling Astrid from her thoughts. "Huh? Yeah Im fine, I was just thinking." Liv drove into the parking lot of the police station and parked the car. " We just have to make one stop first, Ravi called this morning and asked me to stop by." Liv explained as she unbuckled. Astrid unbuckled. "Its cool, I always found your job interesting." They both got out of the car and headed inside.

"Ravi?" Liv called as she examination room, with Astrid following after her. Ravi looked up from doing an autopsy on a new arrival. "Oh good Liv your here. Hi Astrid!" Astrid smiled at Ravi. "I Ravi, beautiful day isn't it."

Ravi laughed as he removed his gloves. "Yeah I just love the rain." Astrid jumped up and sat on the free examination table as she watched Ravi and Liv. "So Ravi whats up?" Liv asked.

"Um we have a problem." Ravi said handing Liv a piece of paper. Liv looked at it and and Astrid could physically see her body tense. "This can't be right. How many times did you run the test?" Liv asked. " As many times as was possible, and each time I got the same result." Astrid couldn't take it anymore she had to ask. " Guys whats wrong?" Liv and Ravi looked at her as if they had forgotten she was there. "Um Astrid, would it be okay if we post-pone your birthday surprise?" Liv asked. "Sure, but guys whats wrong?" "um we've been trying to figure out a way to cure the side affects of a drug and we hit a wall.'' Ravi explained. "what drug?" Astrid asked. "Its called utopium, its highly lethal." Liv answered. Astrid jumped down off the examination table her long black hair falling down her back. "Well it sounds lethal."

"You can take the car back to our place if you want, I can get a ride home with Ravi." Liv offered. "I guess I'll do that, I can give Peyton a call and see if she wants to hang out." Astrid said. Liv handed Astrid the car keys and gave her a hug. "Be careful okay?" Astrid nodded. "I will." She walked over and gave Ravi a hug. " I'll see you later Ravi, I hope you guys can figure out something for that drug." Ravi hugged her back. "Thanks Astrid."

As Astrid left the examination room she was digging in her purse to make sure she had her house key when she ran into someone. Startled she dropped her purse and the contents scattered everywhere. "Damn it!" Astrid yelled. She looked up at the person she ran into and about choked. He was in her opinion the hottest guy she had ever seen. He was a couple inches taller than her, his eyes were a light blue, his hair was cut short and a very light blonde almost white. He wore a black button up shirt, and black jeans. "Umm Im sorry, I should have been watching where I was going." Astrid stammered. The guy smiled and Astrid felt like her heart was pounding so hard it would pop out of her chest. "No Im sorry, It was my fault." He said kneeling down and picking up the stuff that fell out of Astrids purse. Astrid quickly knelt down and gathered her stuff and shoved it in her purse. "So tell me beautiful what is your name?" the guy asked handing her her stuff. Astrid took the stuff, and she could feel herself blushing. "Um my name is Astrid Moore."

"Oh are you related to Olivia Moore?" The guy asked interested. "Yeah she is my cousin. Whats your name?" "My name is Blaine, Im an acquaintance of your cousins. We work together from time to time, she never told me about you…" Astrid laughed. "She's never told me about you either." "Well it was nice meeting you, I hope we get to meet again soon Astrid." Blaine smiled. "Like wise Blaine, don't be such a stranger." Astrid said as she headed for the stairs. Little did she know that she just put in motion the gears to a very dark path…

_Next time in Zombie Angel_

"Why didn't you tell me Liv?! Did you not trust me?!" Astrid cried. Liv looked at her torn. "I wanted to keep you safe from this! This isn't something I want for you!" "Then let me ask you, who all knows?" Astrid shot back. Liv was quiet for a moment. "Does Ravi know?" Astrid asked. "Yes, he knows and so does Major and Peyton." "They know?! And you couldn't tell me!? Liv Im your cousin, I tell you everything about my life. I have no secrets from you! And you where keeping the fact that your a zombie from me!" Astrid yelled. Liv walked over to her and tried to calm her down but Astrid pushed past her to the door. "Where are you going?" Liv asked. "Out." Astrid snapped as she slammed the door closed behind her.

A/N: Well I hope you liked the first installment! Please review and if you have any tips or recommendations feel free to leave them!


	2. What Once was and never will be

AN: Okay here is the second installment of Zombie Angel, I'll try to get into more depth with the characters as I saw from the first chapter I didn't really do that and I apologize. As always I do not own any of the Izombie characters but I do own Astrid. Please read and review, your reviews are loved!

Chapter 2- What once was and never will be-

Astrid unlocked the door to the apartment and went inside. Throwing her keys in the bowl by the door she shed her coat and tossed it on the couch. She hated being home alone as when she was younger she was always left alone. Being alone she felt vulnerable and afraid, exposed to whatever danger was out there. she looked around the apartment and sighed. "Well I guess I can give Peyton a call." She said as she sat on the couch and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Peyton's number and waited for her to answer. On the third ring Peyton answered with a laugh. "Hey Astrid, happy birthday!" Astrid smiled. "Thanks Peyton, hey are you busy?" "Right now no, whats up" Peyton asked. "Well right now I'm at home alone and Liv is busy helping Ravi, I was wondering if you would like to hang out."

"Sure, just let me get changed and I'll be over in say…Fifteen minutes?" Peyton said. "Okay, see you then." Astrid replied. "okay see you soon." Peyton hung up and Astrid sat her phone on the end table. She stood up and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get a drink. She jumped when there was a knock at the door. She looked at the door curiously, closing the fridge door she walked over to the apartment door. She opened it a crack and peered out, She was surprised to see who it was. "Blaine?" She replied confused seeing him standing in the hall soaked from the rain. She opened the door all the way and gestured for him to enter. "Please come in, I'll get you a towel so you can dry off." Blaine smiled at her. "Thanks, I swear Im not stalking you. You just forgot this at the police station." He said entering the apartment and showing her her wallet. "Oh thanks, yeah I would need that." Astrid laughed taking her wallet. "Please take a seat, I'll go get that towel." She said as she rushed to the bathroom. She grabbed a blue towel from the pile of towels on the shelf and went back to the living room.

"Here, would you like something hot to drink? I can make some coffee." Astrid offered handing Blaine the towel. He took the towel with a charming smile. "No thanks, Im good." He said drying off. Astrid sat on the love seat across from Blaine. "Blaine if I may ask, what is it that you and my cousin do?" Astrid asked curiously. "I work at a funeral home, Im the Funeral Director. When they finish with the bodies and if its what the families want they send them over to me and I get them ready for burial or cremation." Blaine answered. Astrid smiled. "Im sorry, you just don't look like someone who would work at a funeral home."

Blaine smiled back, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "I don't? Then what do you think I look like?" Astrid could feel herself blush under his gaze. " Well you look like someone who would own their own night club or someone who might even own more than one."

Blaine laughed. "I look like a night club owner?" Astrid nodded giggling. "Yes, you have that deep mysterious look. A look most night club owners have." "Well I guarantee you I don't own a night club." Blaine replied. Just then the door opened and Peyton walked in. Peyton was a tall woman with mid length brownish blonde ombre hair, and deep green eyes. She froze seeing Blaine sitting on the couch and her eyes quickly shifted to Astrid then back to Blaine. "What the hell are you doing here?" She shot at Blaine. Blaine stood up looking at her his eyes portraying no emotion. "I was just dropping off her wallet , no need for the third degree." Peyton glared at him. "You need to stay away from Astrid, if you don't I will have you arrested." Blaine smiled. "I haven't done anything wrong, all I did was return a wallet." Astrid stood up frustrated and confused. "Hey you two, what the hell is with the hostility?" Blaine looked at Astrid then back at Peyton with a coy smile. "Oh I see, she doesn't have any idea about Liv or what she got herself into does she?" "Shut up!" Peyton snapped. "Thats none of your damn business! And Im not going to let you play her the way you played me!" Blaine gave her a mock hurt look. "Really? I played you? I never lied to you about anything. Your the one who walked in blindly not me."

" .Now." Peyton snarled. "Guys what the hell are you talking about?" Astrid asked confused and lost. Blaine turned to her and gave her a hurt apologetic look. "Ask your cousin what she's keeping from you, here is a hint….Ask about her diet." Blaine replied and turned back to Peyton. He looked at her for a moment then stormed out slamming the door. Astrid looked at Peyton. "What was he talking about?"

Peyton sat on the couch trying to calm down. "Astrid you have to stay away from Blaine, he's dangerous."

"Dangerous? He's no more dangerous than a paper cut!" Astrid snapped. "Maybe we should call Liv, she can explain everything." Peyton said pulling out her cell phone and speed dialing her friend. Liv picked up on the fourth ring. "Hi Peyton, whats up?"

"Um Liv you need to come home right away…"Peyton said trying to stay calm. "Why?! Whats wrong?!" Liv asked worriedly. "Um when I got here Blaine was here with Astrid." Peyton explained. "He was!? Is she okay?" Liv asked. Peyton could hear noise on the other end that sounded like Liv was running. "Um she is fine, but Blaine um…..Pulled the cat out of the bag if you get my meaning." "He didn't…..Tell me he didn't…" Liv pleaded. "Astrid has questions and I think it would be best if you answered them." Peyton replied. "okay, Ravi and I are on the way. We'll be there soon." Liv said. "okay see you in a few." Peyton hung up and looked at Astrid. Astrid was giving Peyton a very unhappy look. " I don't understand, what the hell is so bad about Blaine?" Peyton sighed and looked at Astrid. "Look those are still fresh wounds for me okay, I don't….I can't explain it okay?" Astrid scowled. "He did something to you?" Peyton nodded. "You could say that."

A couple minutes later Liv and Ravi arrived and Astrid was tackled by Liv with a bear hug. "Are you okay?" Liv asked looking at Astrid. "Yeah, I just want to know what the hell Blaine was talking about?"

Liv looked at Astrid. "What did he tell you?" "Um he said you got into something, and he told me to ask about your diet…" Liv sighed and looked at the floor. "I do have a secret Astrid, umm…Your not going to believe me but umm…Im a zombie." Astrid looked at Liv as if she had told a joke. "Your joking, zombies aren't real." Liv shook her head. "Im not." Astrid watched as Liv's eyes changed to a blood red then back to normal. "Oh my god! Liv!" Astrid cried backing away. Liv reached out and gently touched her arm. "Astrid I would never hurt you."

"Why didn't you tell me Liv?! Did you not trust me?!" Astrid cried. Liv looked at her torn. "I wanted to keep you safe from this! This isn't something I want for you!" "Then let me ask you, who all knows?" Astrid shot back. Liv was quiet for a moment. "Does Ravi know?" Astrid asked. "Yes, he knows and so does Major and Peyton." "They know?! And you couldn't tell me!? Liv Im your cousin, I tell you everything about my life. I have no secrets from you! And you where keeping the fact that your a zombie from me!" Astrid yelled. Liv walked over to her and tried to calm her down but Astrid pushed past her to the door. "Where are you going?" Liv asked. "Out." Astrid snapped as she slammed the door closed behind her.

Liv looked at Peyton and Ravi. "I should have told her sooner." She said teary eyed. Peyton walked over and hugged Liv. "You were doing the right thing Liv, its Blaine's fault she found out this way."

_Next Time in Zombie Angel_

Astrid walked down the side walk in a complete daze. Her mind kept wandering back to the argument between her and Liv. She had been to hard on Liv, she knew that. But Liv was wrong to keep what she was a secret. As Astrid walked along in thought she didn't hear the person following along behind her. Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth and someone drug her into an alley….

A/N: Well I hope you liked this installment! Please review and if you have any tips or anything feel free to leave them!


	3. Airplanes in the night sky like

A/N: I hope the last chapter was to your liking, and I hope the following chapters will be to. Im going to start getting further into the story here. As always I don't own any of the Izombie characters but I do own Astrid. The title of this chapter is borrowed from a song by B.O.B named Airplanes. I got the idea for this chapter from that song.

Song inspiration: Airplanes, by B.O.B ft Hayley Williams (Paramore)

-Chapter 3- Airplanes in the night sky like shooting stars-

Liv sat on the couch staring at her hands as tears streaked her face. "I don't know what to do guys, I should have told her." Ravi looked at Liv and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Liv even if you had there was a chance she still would have reacted the same way." Peyton nodded. "He's right, I mean its not everyday you hear that your cousin is a zombie." Liv sniffled. "I know I just…I know I hurt her a lot and I didn't want to do that." she said looking up. Peyton smiled at her gently. "She just needs time, she'll come around." Ravi scowled in thought. "Why was Blaine here?" Peyton rolled her eyes at the thought of the man. "He said he was just dropping off Astrid's wallet, apparently she had dropped it." Liv looked at Peyton confused. "Why would he care if she dropped her wallet?" Ravi looked at Liv. "You don't think he's planning something do you?" Liv was quiet but Peyton and Ravi could see the anger on her face.

The rain was pouring hard and the sky was darkening as people rushed to their cars and to their homes to get to the awaiting warmth. Astrid was lost in thought and anger as she stared off in the distance, the rain was cold on her skin but she didn't even notice. She watched the people rush around in the rain as she stood under a tree on the street corner. She was about to turn and go back to the apartment building when she heard someone call her name. She peered around the tree trunk and saw it was Ravi. She scowled and hurried down the street before he saw her. She didn't want to be forced back to the apartment, she wanted to back on her own terms. She just didn't understand why Blaine was so dangerous and why the fuck her cousin kept such a big secret from her. If Blaine was so dangerous then why was he so nice to her? If her cousin was trying to protect her then she should of told her she was a zombie.

Astrid walked down the side walk in a complete daze. Her mind kept wandering back to the argument between her and Liv. She had been to hard on Liv, she knew that. But Liv was wrong to keep what she was a secret. As Astrid walked along in thought she didn't hear the person following along behind her. Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth and someone drug her into an alley. Astrid kicked and fought as the best she could. Her capture shoved her against a brick wall still covering her mouth and she saw who it was. The guy was a dirty smelly homeless guy, his hair was so dirty that if Astrid was asked to give a description, she wouldn't know if his hair was naturally brown or if it was suppose to be blonde. What terrified her was the fact that the guys eyes were blood red, and there were veins underneath them.

The homeless guy smiled revealing rotten teeth, and Astrid could smell rancid breath. "Quit struggling!" The homeless guy snapped. He went to restrain Astrid and his nails dug into her shoulder breaking the skin. Astrid cried out in pain. "Please let me go!" She pleaded in tears. The homeless guy smiled and grabbed her by the throat. "Not a chance!" The homeless guy jerked her forward and slammed her back into the wall causing Astrid to smack her head on the wall violently. Astrid slumped to the ground in a daze, her vision clouding over in a haze. "HEY!" The homeless guy looked up just in time for another guys fist to connect with his face. The homeless guy flew back into the side of a dumpster bending the side of it inward. The homeless guy got up with a snarl and stood his ground. "I know who you are, Im not afraid of you!" He snarled. "If you know who I am then you know what I can do to you!" The other guy shot back. The homeless guy charged the other guy head on. Astrid was fading in and out, the last thing she saw as she went unconscious was the body of the homeless guy slumping to the ground with a blade sticking out of his head.

Pain. Thats all. Pain. Astrid awoke with a splitting headache, a headache brought on by the fact that the damn bandage around her head was wrapped to tight. She laid there for a moment trying to remember what the hell happened. After a moment everything came flooding back, every terrifying detail. Astrid sat up and looked around. She was laying on a roll away bed that was stationed in an office, a very posh looking office to boot. She looked down at herself, and seeing the fact she wasn't wearing her own clothes sent her into a rage. She got up and ran over to the door and went to open it, but the door didn't budge…It was locked.

"HEY! LET ME OUT!" Astrid hollered as she pounded on the door. "HEY! IS ANYONE THERE!?"

She heard the lock click and she backed away from the door as it opened revealing the owner of the office. "Hey sleeping beauty how is that head of yours?" Blaine said smiling at her. Astrid stood there floored. "Blaine? Wha? How?" "Well maybe you should sit down first." Blaine offered gesturing over to a couch that Astrid hadn't seen. Astrid walked over and sat down on the couch and looked at him. "Your the one who saved me?" She asked trying to recall everything. Blaine sat down next to her. "Yeah." Astrid looked down at her clothes then gave Blaine an accusing look. "My clothes?" Blaine smirked. "Well as much as I would have loved to…No, I had one of my female workers change you into some dry clothes. And Im sorry about the lack of fashion sense." He stated gesturing to the Hello Kitty t-shirt and the Mighty Mouse pajama pants. Astrid nodded and smiled slightly. "Yeah I don't think your taste runs along a japanese cat and a super hero mouse." She went to reach up with her right hand to remove the bandage but a sharp pain shot through her shoulder. "Damn!" She hissed rubbing her shoulder. "Um there is something that I need to tell you." Blaine said gently. Astrid looked at him curiously. "What?" Blaine stood up and held out his hand to her. Astrid took it, and Blaine led her over to a full length mirror. When Astrid saw her reflection she about fell over. Her once long onyx colored hair was streaked with white, and her once honey brown eyes looked more gold. "Whats happening to me?!" "The guy that attacked you was a zombie, when he scratched your shoulder…He infected you." Blaine explained. "But I didn't die! I have to die for the infection to take hold!" Astrid pleaded. "When you hit your head, you hit it hard enough to cause a brain bleed….You stopped breathing." Blaine said gently. Astrid turned to him tears in her eyes. "What do I do?" She cried. "I was mad that Liv didn't tell me what she was, was so harsh to her and now this? Is this what karma is?!" Blaine looked at her for a moment. The pain and anger was evident in her face. Before he knew what was happening Astrid swung a fist at the mirror, the sound of glass shattering echoing throughout the office. "Hey!" Blaine hollered grabbing Astrid and pulling her against him. Astrid turned in his arms and buried her face in his shoulder and cried. "It'll be okay…" Blaine promised. "Lets go get your hand bandaged…"

_Next time in Zombie Angel_

Astrid stood outside the apartment door nervously looking at the door handle. "Its okay Astrid, Im right here." Blaine assured her as he took her hand gently. Astrid looked at him and smiled lightly. "Thank you." She opened the apartment door and stepped inside, Blaine following after her. Liv looked up from looking at her phone. "Astrid? Oh my god where were you!?" She asked, then her eyes shifted to Blaine. "Why are you here?" Astrid stepped between Blaine and Liv. "Liv…" She said gently stepping into the kitchen light. Liv looked at her and it finally dawned on her the appearance of her cousin. "Oh my god…"

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this installment! Please review! Feel free to leave requests and tips!


	4. Don't Run Away, Promise Me You'll Stay

A/N: Well we are rocking and rolling here, I hope you are enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it. I know that I haven't really gone into Astrid's past as much as I should have and I plan on fixing that. Please bare with me, this is my first Izombie fic and the characters are very complex, especially Blaine's. As always I don't own Izombie or any characters there in, I own Astrid though. ENJOY! PS the title of this story is a line from the song Darkside by Kelly Clarkson.

Chapter 4- Don't Run Away, Promise me You'll Stay-

Astrid looked at her bandaged hand in annoyance. "Im a zombie and my hand hurts like a bitch."

She looked at Blaine. "We can feel pain?" Blaine nodded with a smile. "We can feel pain, we're not invincible." Astrid leaned back into the couch. "This sucks." Just then there was the sound of Skillet's Freak Show going off somewhere on Blain's desk. "That I guess would be your phone." Blaine said getting up and retrieving Astrid's phone off his desk. "Nice ringtone." Blaine laughed handing her the phone. Astrid smiled meekly. "Hey its a good song and I like Skillet." She said looking to see who was calling.

Liv.

She hit the answer button nervously and put the phone to her ear. " Hey Liv." "Astrid where are you?! Its nearly midnight!" Astrid bristled at the annoyance in her cousins tone. "Hey, Im an adult I can stay out as long as I want Olivia, and on top of that your not my parent." "Astrid just please tell me where you are." Liv pleaded. Astrid smirked slightly and Blaine had to admit it was cute. "You won't like the answer." "Your with Blaine…" Liv said softly almost to herself. "Yeah, and for your info he isn't as bad as you make him out to be." "Please let me talk to him." Liv said with an icy calmness. Astrid handed her phone to Blaine. "She wishes to speak to you." Blaine took the phone and put it to his ear. " Liv." "Blaine please bring her home, be a decent human being for once and do the right thing." Liv stated as calmly as she could. Blaine looked at Astrid as she studied her bandaged hand. He knew she needed to patch things up with her cousin. He didn't want her and Liv to have a fall out, he knew that kind of pain all to well. "Sure we'll be there soon." He hung up before Liv could say anything else. He handed Astrid her phone and sighed. "Astrid I know your mad at your cousin, but you have to fix things between the two of you." Astrid looked at him. " I know but its not as easy as you think, she lied to me. She kept secrets from me. I've bounced from home to home all my childhood life with my family lying to me. And when I came to live with her she promised to never lie to me or keep secrets…And what did she do? She broke that trust, that trust that was hard for me to put in her."

"Astrid I know how that is, trusting people is hard. I had a huge fall out with my father, he was never around when I was a kid and I had a horrible childhood. Trusting people for us is not an easy thing. The thing is, I don't want you to have what I have with my father…Which is a violent non existent relationship." Astrid looked at Blaine. "Why do you care so much about my relationship with Liv?" He smiled. "Well as much as her and Peyton have painted me a bad guy, I do care about a few people. Not only that I've been trying to turn my life around." Astrid smiled back. "And I'm one of those few people?"

"Maybe."Blaine said with a smirk. "If I may ask, why don't Liv and Peyton like you anyway?" Astrid asked trying to stay calm at Blaine's answer to her last question. Blaine looked away for a moment. "i've done somethings that Im not proud of and they really have the right to be angry at me." He said vaguely. Astrid decided to just let the subject drop. "Um well, if your going to take me home Im going to need my clothes." She said changing the subject. Blaine nodded and stood up and left the room to get her clothes.

Astrid stood up and stretched. Her once long black hair was now solid white and her eyes that where once a honey brown where now a honey gold. She was afraid to go home and have Liv see her new state. She knew Liv would blame Blaine but Astrid was determined to keep that from happening. Blaine returned with Astrid's clothes and Astrid saw that they had been washed and dried. "oh thanks for washing them." She said with a smile. "No problem, I couldn't have you wearing wet dirty clothes." Blaine chuckled. Astrid took her clothes and stepped into the bathroom that was attached to the office and closed the door. She quickly changed and stepped back into the office. She looked at Blaine who was staring out a window deep in thought. "Blaine? You okay?" She asked. When he turned and looked at her the moonlight hit him just right and he seemed to have a halo. Astrid swallowed hard and cleared her throat, her heart beating a mile a minute. "Yeah Im fine Im just thinking." Blaine said looking at her and then back out the window. Astrid walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm. "Hey, I just want you to know I don't think your a horrible guy. Everyone has a dark side, or a terrible past they don't want people to know about. But you can't peg someone a terrible person because of their baggage. If we did we would all be horrible people." Blaine turned and looked at her. "How do you know Im not such a bad guy?" Astrid smiled. "Call it a sixth sense."

_Later_

Blaine parked his car in the apartment building parking lot and killed the engine. He looked at Astrid who was visibly nervous. "You okay?" He asked. Astrid nodded. "Yeah Im just worried about how this is going to go over." Blaine smiled. "It'll be okay, just remember Liv loves you." They got out of the car and walked up to the building and walked in. They took the stairs to the second floor and headed to Astrid and Liv's apartment.

Astrid stood outside the apartment door nervously looking at the door handle. "Its okay Astrid, Im right here." Blaine assured her as he took her hand gently. Astrid looked at him and smiled lightly. "Thank you." She opened the apartment door and stepped inside, Blaine following after her. Liv looked up from looking at her phone. "Astrid? Oh my god where were you!?" She asked, then her eyes shifted to Blaine. "Why are you here?" Astrid stepped between Blaine and Liv. "Liv…" She said gently stepping into the kitchen light. Liv looked at her and it finally dawned on her the appearance of her cousin. "Oh my god…" Liv whispered walking over to her cousin and touching her hair and face. "How?" She turned angrily to Blaine. "YOU! YOU DID THIS!" She snarled her eyes going red. Ravi and Peyton who Astrid had just noticed where standing in the kitchen looked between Liv and Blaine. Peyton looked angry, while Ravi looked as if he didn't know whether to intervene or not.

Blaine glared at Liv his eyes going red. "I didn't do anything, I saved her life from a zombie that was going to kill her. The guy infected her." He growled. Liv stepped towards him but Astrid stepped between the two of them. "LIV STOP!" Liv looked at Astrid as if it was the first time she had seen her. Astrid looked at her cousin pleadingly. "Blaine didn't infect me, he's not lying" Liv's face softened and she looked at Blaine who nodded. "Blaine, if this is true…Then I owe you an apology." Liv said as her eyes went back to normal, but the anger was still there. "Im sorry for accusing you, and I thank you for saving her." Blaine's eyes went back to normal but he could still feel the anger coming from Liv, Ravi, and Peyton. Astrid looked at Liv and then at Ravi and Peyton. She could see that they were still angry and it pissed her off. "What is it with you guys?! Why are you guys being so mean? Can't you see he's trying to change?" Peyton laughed. "Change? Him? What all has he told you Astrid? huh? Did he tell you everything?" Astrid looked at Blaine. Blaine looked at her then turned and left slamming the door. Astrid turned and glared at Peyton. "I'll tell you what I told Blaine. Everybody has a dark side, or a terrible past they don't want people to know about. But you shouldn't peg someone as a bad person because of their baggage because then we would all be bad people." Peyton looked at Astrid surprised at the comment. "Why would you say that?" Astrid's amber gaze flared. "Because if you damn him because of his past, then you have to damn me because of mine."

_Next time in Zombie Angel_

Blaine looked at Astrid with a strange look in his eyes. "Astrid there is something you need to know about me. Astrid looked at him afraid of what he might say. "Blaine before you say anything…Just let me say something first." She said timidly. Blaine looked at her curiously. "Yeah?" Astrid stood there for a moment trying to figure out what to say. Blaine watched her and could see she was fighting herself. Before she knew what was happing Blaine gently pulled her against his body and kissed her….

A/N: Another chapter ended and another will be posted again soon. please read and review!


	5. Hidden Pain, Hidden Feelings

AN: Once again here is another installment of Zombie Angel! I don't own any Izombie characters but I do own Astrid! Please enjoy this chapter!

-Chapter 5- Hidden Pain, Hidden Feelings-

Astrid sat at the kitchen table staring blankly at the table, she was zoning out so bad she didn't hear Major enter the apartment. "Astrid?" Major asked walking over to her. "Astrid!" Astrid jumped and looked at him as if he had houdinied out of thin air. "Major? When did you get here?" Major smiled. "Just now, you were zoning out pretty bad, you okay?" Astrid rubbed her neck nervously. "Uh yeah Im fine, I just didn't sleep well."

"Major I didn't know you were here." Liv said coming into the kitchen. Major walked over and kissed her. "Thought I would stop by before you went to work." Liv smiled. "oh, well that was a nice surprise." She said, then she saw Astrid sitting at the table. "Astrid aren't you going to be late for class?" Astrid looked at her watch, she saw that her college art class started in twenty minutes and it was across town. "Yeah, I gotta go." She said grabbing her book bag and heading to the door. "See you after class." Liv hollered as the door closed. Major looked at Liv confused. "Okay you told me what happened but, why is she so….Out of it?" Liv shrugged. "I don't know, she's been like that since everything happened."

Astrid walked towards the college in a daze, she wasn't really in a hurry to get there. The main reason she left the apartment was to get away from Liv. She didn't know why but she was still angry with Liv. Astrid stopped at a giant oak tree on the corner and leaned against it, she could feel angry tears stinging her eyes. She hated crying, to her tears were a sign of weakness. "Astrid!" Astrid quickly wiped her eyes and looked towards the direction she heard her name being called. Blaine had pulled up in his car and was waving her over.

Astrid rushed over and leaned down into the window. "Blaine, if Liv sees you she'll kill you!" Astrid warned. Blaine smiled. "You should know be now, I don't give a shit what she thinks. Where you of to?"

Astrid showed her backpack. "I have class…" She looked at her watch then sighed. "Well had class…." Blaine laughed. "Good, hop in." He said unlocking the door. Astrid opened the door without question and climbed into the car. "Where are we going?" She asked. Blaine smiled at her and drove away from the curb. "We my dear are going to have lunch."

Astrid looked at Blaine curiously. "Lunch?" "Yes lunch, I hope you don't mind, it will be at the funeral home." Astrid smiled. "thats fine, Liv made me my first brain last night. It was weird eating it, i keep getting these weird flashes of memory. The person was a musician, she played guitar." Blaine laughed. "yeah that happens when you eat brains. It stops after a while or if you eat another brain."

As they pulled into the Shady Plots parking lot, Blaine killed the engine and got out and walked around to the passenger side and opened Astrid's door for her. Astrid got out and followed Blaine inside.

"Hey Boss, we where wondering where you went." One of the workers said as Blaine and Astrid walked in. "What are you my keeper?" Blaine said looking at the worker as he polished a casket. The worker shook his head and went back to polishing. Astrid looked at Blaine curiously. "I take it he can get annoying?" Blaine nodded and led her to his office. "You have no idea."

When Astrid entered Blaine's office she saw that there was a table set up with two chairs, and what looked like a very nice lunch. "Blaine, you did this for me?" Astrid asked looking at him surprised. Blaine nodded. "Yes, I felt bad for what happened so I thought I would make it up to you." He said walking over and pulling a chair out for her. Astrid walked over and sat down and Blaine walked over and sat in his chair.

Blaine uncovered the dish and Astrid's sense of smell was overwhelmed by an enticing smell. "Oh my god what is that? It smells great!" Astrid asked. "Its Lo Mein with brain bits, and a little hot sauce. A recipe i've never tried. It was recommend by a client." Blaine explained as he made Astrid a plate. He handed Astrid her plate then set about making his. Astrid looked at the delicious smelling food then at Blaine. " It smells almost to good to eat." She smiled. Blaine smiled back." Well I hope you do eat it, because we can't let delicious smelling food go to waste." He said taking a bite. They ate in silence for a while, Astrid unsure of what to say. She was sure something was bothering Blaine because he wouldn't make direct eye contact with her and he seemed nervous.

After eating Astrid walked over and sat on the couch, Blaine had left the office for a moment to help one of his workers with a client. As she sat there she kept thinking about Blaine. She wondered what he had done to make Liv and Peyton hate him so much. "Astrid?" Astrid looked over and saw Blaine enter the office. "Oh hey! Is everything okay?" Astrid asked. "Yeah, Chief just needed help with this stubborn client."

Blaine sighed sitting down next to Astrid. His close proximity made Astrid's heart race, and his scent was intoxicating. Astrid closed her eyes and tried to calm her self, she didn't understand these feelings. These feelings were overpowering. "Astrid? You okay?" Blaine asked. Astrid opened her eyes and looked at him. "Yeah, I just….Um….It's nothing." She said standing up, Blaine standing up after her. Blaine looked at Astrid with a strange look in his eyes. "Astrid there is something you need to know about me. Astrid looked at him afraid of what he might say. "Blaine before you say anything…Just let me say something first." She said timidly. Blaine looked at her curiously. "Yeah?" Astrid stood there for a moment trying to figure out what to say. Blaine watched her and could see she was fighting herself. Before she knew what was happing Blaine gently pulled her against his body and kissed her…. Astrid didn't fight him, she didn't know what to do. The kiss to her felt good, and natural. When Blaine pulled away and looked at her, the expression on his face was one of uncertainty. "Im sorry…" He said backing away. "No Blaine, please…Don't be sorry. I…. I liked it." Astrid smiled. Blaine looked at her and smiled. "Wow, I just took a leap of faith there…" Astrid laughed. "Well it was a good one."

Liv looked at her phone for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day. She had gone to work and no bodies came in that day so there was nothing to do except talk to Ravi. By 2:30pm Ravi said to go ahead and call it quits and go home. Which by one o'clock Astrid should have been home. Liv had tried calling but Astrid didn't answer. Liv had a sneaking suspicion on where she was but Liv didn't want to believe her cousin would go behind her back and do that.

-Next Time in Zombie Angel-

Astrid looked at Blaine then at Liv. "Astrid if you knew what Blaine has done you wouldn't want to be with him." Liv stated. "What have you done Blaine? Tell me, please." Astrid asked. Blaine was quiet for a moment then looked at Astrid. "I've done things Im not proud of, I know you would never forgive me for…I've killed people…."

AN: End of chapter installment! Please review and enjoy!


	6. I don't know if I can

AN: Here is another installment of Zombie Angel! As all ways I don't own IZombie or anyone there in, I do own Astrid though. I did forget to put in the last chapter that Major is a zombie. Okay here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

-Chapter 6- I don't know if I can-

Astrid walked into the apartment around six that evening and was greeted by a unhappy Liv.

"Where were you?" Astrid looked at Liv with a smirk. "Whats it to you? I am a grown adult Liv." Liv stepped in front of Astrid as she tried to go to her room. "Astrid I can only say this once, stay away from him." Astrid looked at Liv. "Liv, I know you are just trying to protect me. But I can take care of my self, and not only that Blaine has done nothing to warrant me not trusting him." Astrid said pushing past Liv. Liv followed after her. "Has he brainwashed you!?" Liv snapped. Astrid turned abruptly to Liv with a glare. "NO! I believe its you thats trying to brainwash me Liv, because all you and Peyton have been trying to do is get me to do is hate him! Now get out of my room and leave me the fuck alone!" Astrid yelled shoving Liv out of her room and slamming the door in Liv's face.

Liv stood there shellshocked. Her cousin had never been so aggressive with her before, and Liv was worried that this could be the beginning of something bad. Liv walked into the living room and picked up her cell phone and opened her contacts list. As she scrolled through her contacts and stopped at the name that she never thought she would dial for help, she took a deep breath. She hit the call button and put the phone to her ear. As it rang she kinda hoped he wouldn't pick up, but he did on the third ring.

"What do you want now? You calling to establish that Im at home and not standing outside your cousins window, planing a jail break?"

"Blaine, I know your interested in Astrid. But if you are interested in her romantically you need to be fair about it, you need to tell her everything about yourself." Liv said. As she said it though she couldn't believe she was saying it, especially to Blaine. Blaine was quiet for a moment. "You Liv, are calling me to give me relationship advice? And about your cousin? Are you feeling okay? Did you eat a stoner brain?"

"Blaine, Im trying to give you a chance. And a chance for Astrid to see who you really are."Liv stated.

"Oh I see, your hoping if I tell her everything she'll drop me like a lead weight. So you do have an agenda here. Your not trying to help me."Blaine chuckled.

Liv sighed and shook her head. "No Blaine, Im going to leave the decision up to her. She is right, she is an adult."

"Okay do you guys want to come here or do you want me to come over there?"Blaine asked.

"You can come here if you want, she's in her room right now she's um…A little mad at me.'' Liv said looking down the hall at Astrid's bedroom door. "Okay I'll be there in a few." Blaine said then hung up. Liv hung up and leaned back into the couch. She didn't want to do it but she knew she had to, she had to let Astrid make her own decision.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door and Liv answered it and found as expected that it was Blaine. "Thanks for coming." Liv said. "No problem." Blaine replied. "Hang on I'll go get her." Liv said as she headed down the hall to get Astrid. Blaine sat on the couch wondering how he was going to explain everything.

"Astrid?'' Liv said knocking on the bedroom door. "Go away Liv!" Astrid hollered from the room. "Astrid Blaine is here." Liv said opening the door a crack. Astrid got off her bed and walked over to Liv. "What? Why is he here?"She asked. "He wants to talk to you." Liv answered opening the door all the way. Astrid followed Liv to the living room. "Hi Blaine, is everything okay?" Blaine looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, I just think we need to talk." Astrid looked at Blaine then at Liv. "Astrid if you knew what Blaine has done you wouldn't want to be with him." Liv stated. "What have you done Blaine? Tell me, please." Astrid asked. Blaine was quiet for a moment then looked at Astrid. "I've done things Im not proud of, I know you would never forgive me for…I've killed people…." Astrid was quiet she tried to swallow the knot in her throat as tears came into her eyes. "You've….killed people? Why?" She asked. Blaine looked at his hands. "I thought it was the only way to get the brains I needed to survive, and it was also a business to supply the city zombies with brains." Astrid closed her eyes fighting back more tears. Blaine stood up and walked over to Astrid. "I was also a utopium dealer." Astrid looked at him her eyes held confusion and sadness. "You were a killer and a drug dealer?" Blaine nodded. "Yes, but Im not anymore Im trying to turn my life around." He said gently. Astrid shook her head, the tears winning and falling free. "I don't know, If I can…" Blaine gently pulled Astrid against him. "Astrid your the only good thing in my life…I need you…" He whispered.

Astrid looked at him, his blue gaze haunting and pleading. "I….I…." Before she could say more Blaine kissed her. She couldn't help herself, she returned the kiss with much heat and passion. Liv couldn't help herself, she smiled at the sight. Everything Blaine said to Astrid, Liv knew was the truth and there was no indication of a lie in the statements. She thought maybe just once the man was turning his life around.

When Blaine pulled away he smiled at Astrid and she returned the smile. Liv walked over smiling at the two of them. "Okay Astrid, I support your decision. Im happy for you two." Blaine and Astrid looked at Liv. "Thanks." Astrid said. Blaine smiled at Liv. "Thanks Liv."

Astrid gave Liv a hug. "Im sorry about earlier Liv." Liv returned the hug. "Its no problem Astrid, we fight sometimes thats life." Blaine looked at his watch. "well I better go, i left Don E in charge and who knows what that knuckle head is doing." Astrid gave Blaine a kiss good bye. "okay I'll stop by tomorrow." Blaine smiled. "I'll look forward to it babe." Blaine left and Astrid and Liv sat down on the couch. "You called him didn't you?" Astrid asked. Liv nodded. "Yeah, you were right. Your an adult you can make your own decisions." Astrid smiled. "Thank you Liv."

-Next Time in Zombie Angel-

"Major?! Major?!" Astrid looked around in panic as she struggled with the ropes binding her hands. Major lay unconscious on the floor, as their capture stood out of Astrid's line of sight. "Who are you?! What do you want?!" She yelled. "Why its quit simple my dear, your cousin is putting a damper on my plans…."

AN: End chapter installment! Please review and enjoy!


	7. Boss of the Zombies

AN: Well here is another installment of Zombie Angel! As always I don't own IZombie or anyone there in, I do own Astrid! Here is the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy!

-Chapter 7- Boss of the Zombies-

Astrid looked at her watch impatiently for what felt like the hundredth time in the span of ten minutes. "Major! Hurry!" She hollered. Major came out of the bedroom with his gym bag with a smile. "Impatient much?" He laughed. "Well I got to drop you off first, and I really want to see Blaine." Astrid said. Major shook his head with a chuckle. "Man talk about puppy love." Liv walked up behind him and smacked him in the head. "Hey be nice, Astrid really likes him." Major rubbed his head and looked at her. "I didn't say she didn't!" Astrid smiled at Liv. "Thanks Liv." Liv smiled back and hugged her cousin. "No problem, now you two go."

Astrid followed Major out to the car. "I'll drive to the gym, since you don't know the way there." Major said as Astrid tossed him the keys. They got in the car and were soon on the way to the gym. "So you really seem to like him." Major said after a while of silence. Astrid looked at him unsure of what to say. "I do, he's not like any of the other guys i have dated who were jerks or only wanted one thing." Major looked at her sympathetically. "Wow those guys sound like ass-holes." Astrid nodded. "They were, and some just added to my drug problem." Major looked at her confused. "You did drugs?" Astrid nodded. "Yeah I did ecstasy, and meth." Major's jaw dropped. "For how long?" "Two years on the meth, and a year on the ecstasy." Astrid answered. "How did you stop?" Astrid smiled. "Liv helped me, she got me into a good hospital and when I got out she let me stay with her." Major smiled. "Thats Liv." Astrid nodded. "Yeah, she's the only one who was willing to give me a second chance." Major looked at her. "But do you think dating a former drug dealer is a good idea?" Astrid looked at him with a small smile. "Major, its like I said before if I damn him because of his past then you should damn me because of mine. Everyone deserves a second chance at a new life…."

That was the last thing Major heard Astrid say as a black SUV t-boned the blue Audi. The Audis' tires screeched in protest as it was pushed sideways into a traffic light pole were it stopped, the vehicle smoking like crazy. Astrid looked around dazed and confused her head pounding like crazy in pain. "Maj? Jor?" She grumbled incoherently. Suddenly someone opened the door on her side and shoved a black bag over her head and drug her from the car. She cried in pain as her broken arm was violently jostled from side to side. Then everything went black….

"Miss. Moore? Miss. Moore you awake?" Astrid came to in a large warehouse. "Major?! Major?!" Astrid looked around in panic as she struggled with the ropes binding her hands. Major lay unconscious on the floor, as their capture stood out of Astrid's line of sight. "Who are you?! What do you want?!" She yelled. "Why its quit simple my dear, your cousin is putting a damper on my plans…." Astrid looked at Major's unconscious form in fear. "What plans? She hasn't done anything!? Who are you?!" Suddenly a short balding man stepped into her line of sight. "You may call me Mr. Boss, and yes your cousin has put a damper on my plans. We have been trying to distribute utopium and her search for a cure has….how should I put this… Hindered me.''

"And what does that have to do with me and Major?" Astrid snapped. smiled, a smile that sent a cold chill down Astrid's spine. "Well she hinders me…I hinder her…. An eye for an eye, they say." Mr. Boss laughed as he walked away. As he walked away a young man maybe no more than 20 years old walked up holding a gun. He stood next to Major and looked at Astrid, a cruel glint in his eyes. He raised the gun and aimed it at Major's head and cocked the gun. At the sound of the gun cocking Astrid felt a wave of anger and power surge through her, her broken arm no longer hurt and her aching head was no longer an issue. She felt the ropes snap and with a surge of energy she launched herself at the young guy with a roar of rage. She hit him full on and they toppled to the floor in a heap. The guy tried to aim the gun at her but Astrid grabbed his gun wielding hand and twisted violently hearing a sickening snap. The guy cried out in pain and Astrid pinned him to the floor and started punching him in the head over and over again.

"Astrid! ASTRID!" Suddenly Major pulled Astrid off the guy forcefully and restrained her. Astrid seeing Major slowly began to calm down. She looked over and saw her refection in a piece of metal and cried. Her eyes were a fierce red and her hands were bloody. "No…. I didn't…." She whimpered. Major forced her not to look at the now dead young man. "No Astrid don't look. Hang on stay here." He said going off to look for an exit. Astrid looked at her hands , and tried to rub the blood off on her pants. Major came back and grabbed her uninjured arm. "Follow me…"

A couple minutes later they were walking down a boat dock when the police showed up. Liv, Ravi, and Blaine piled out of the cars. "MAJOR! ASTRID!" Liv cried. Liv pulled them both into a hug. Astrid was still in shock and didn't know what to say, but busted into tears. Blaine pulled her into a hug and held her stroking her hair gently. Ravi walked up with Clive who looked awkwardly at Major and Astrid. "Um guys I need to take a report." Major looked at Astrid who looked at him pleadingly. "I'll go first, Astrid needs time to settle down." Major offered. Astrid smiled at him thankfully. Blaine pulled Astrid off to the side and looked at her. "Babe what happened?" Astrid looked at him. "It….It was some man named Mr. Boss…" She saw Blaine go rigid. "Boss? Are you sure?" Astrid nodded. "Yes. You know him?" Blaine nodded and looked at Liv who was watching them. He waved Liv over and told her what Astrid had said. "So this is your former drug boss?" She asked Blaine. "Yes and from what Astrid said, he's pissed at you." Blaine answered. Liv nodded. "Well he just pissed me off…"

-Next time in Zombie Angel-

Blaine walked into Shady Plots and found Astrid sitting in his office on the couch staring out the window. "You okay babe?" Astrid turned and looked at him. "Can I ask you something?" Blaine sat down next to her and took her hand in his. "You can ask me anything." "What was it like when you first killed someone?"

AN: End chapter installment! Please review and enjoy!


	8. For a Rose of Many names

An: Its time for another installment of Zombie Angel, as always I don't own Izombie or anyone there in. Astrid is of my creation. As always here is another installment and I hope you enjoy! PS- This chapter contains SEXUAL CONTENT do not read if that is not your thing! NOT FOR CHILDREN! WARNING!

-Chapter 8- For a Rose of Many Names-

Astrid awoke the next morning with a sore but unbroken arm, her night had been a restless one. The memory of the day before had plagued her all night. At one point she had woke up during the night in fear that the man she had killed had come back from the dead and was in her room to exact his revenge. The guilt of everything was killing her. She slowly got out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom and leaned against the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Her golden gaze seemed hollow and faded, like she had lost her light. Astrid closed her eyes fighting back tears. "No, I won't cry. That bastered deserved to die!" She yelled glaring angrily at herself. "He was going to kill Major!" Astrid clutched the sink in desperation her grip cracking the porcelain of the pedestal sink. She looked at herself a moment longer and turned away in anger, she couldn't rid herself of the guilt.

She walked back into her room and quickly changed, there was only one person she wanted to talk to at that moment. She couldn't face her cousin, she felt she had let Liv down. She looked at her watch and saw that Liv would be at work now so Astrid could leave with out being seen. Astrid left her room and grabbed her coat, sunglasses, and keys and left the apartment. When she got outside she got in her car and headed to her destination.

Astrid walked into Shady Plots and was greeted by her less than favorite person Don E. "Hey Astrid looking good, hey you free friday?" Astrid paused and looked at him. "Really? Do you have a death wish?" Don E. looked at her and smiled. "Well no, but I-" "Then shut the fuck up and get back to work." Astrid snapped and headed to Blaine's office. Chief who was standing near by pulled out his phone and texted something to Don E.

'I told you not to do it. But we should let Boss know she's here.'

Don E. read the text and looked at Chief. "I know, I know, go tell him she's here." Chief walked to the back of the funeral home and headed downstairs and found Blaine going over paperwork. Blaine looked up from the papers and saw that his usually unshakeable staff member seemed a little shaken. "Something up Chief?" Chief pulled out his phone and texted out a message.

'Yeah Astrid is here, she seems upset. And again Don E. hit on her, she didn't take to kindly to that.'

Blaine read the message and Chief could see an audible tic in his bosses face at the mention of Don E. hitting on his girlfriend and on top of that with her being upset. Blaine without saying a word headed upstairs, Chief followed but at a distance. Blaine found Don E. polishing the caskets and without a pause Blaine laid Don E. out. Don E. looked at Blaine confused holding his nose. "What the hell man!" Then he looked at Chief. "You told him?!" Blaine looked at Don E. his eyes blazing red. "You touch her…You even look at her….I'll kill you…" Blaine snarled. Don E. nodded his eyes full of fear. "I understand." Without another word Blaine headed to Astrid. Don E. looked at Chief with a glare. "Snitch…."

Blaine walked into his office and found Astrid sitting on the couch staring out the window. "You okay babe?" Astrid turned and looked at him. "Can I ask you something?" Blaine sat down next to her and took her hand in his. "You can ask me anything." "What was it like when you first killed someone?" Blaine looked at her. He could tell she was really upset, and like she hadn't slept real good. "Astrid, when I killed the people I killed it was for a totally different reason then the reason you killed that guy for. He was going to hurt your friend. You shouldn't feel guilty, but your such a kind hearted person and would never hurt a soul. I understand why you feel the guilt…Your a rose with delicate petals that if touched would crumble, but you have the thorns to protect you. And I will protect you, your my rose Astrid. So please don't let this destroy you." Blaine said stroking her cheek gently. Astrid smiled at him and touched his hand. "I can always count on you." She said pulling him to her and kissing him. The kiss was gentle and sweet at first, when Blaine pulled away he looked at her a question in her eyes. She slowly pulled him back and kissed him again the kiss more heated, she ran a hand across his chest feeling his muscles. Astrid pulled Blaine on top of her kissing him more intently. Blaine ran a hand up her shirt cupping her breast gently massaging it as he kissed her neck. Astrid felt this wave of heat course through her as she removed Blaine's shirt. To her he seemed more powerful, godlike in a sense that made her burn for him. Blaine helped her sit up and remove her shirt and bra. Blaine looked at her for a moment. "Are you sure you want this Astrid? I don't want to pressure you." Astrid smiled at him and kissed him. "Yes Blaine I want this."

Blaine kissed her gently and Astrid felt Blaine's hand slid slowly down her stomach and into her pants. Slowly he rubbed her clit in a pleasurable motion and Astrid thought she was going to lose her mind. Her hips bucked against his hand in a yearning. "Blaine!" She moaned into his neck. Blaine kissed her neck slowly moving down to her breast where he licked around the nipple and then took it into his mouth and nipped it gently. Astrid moaned and kissed Blaine's neck as she removed his belt and tossed it to the floor with ease, then she undid his pants and looked at him. "I need you now…" She whispered. She slid his pants off and then hers. Blaine kissed her the kiss deep and intense, Astrid felt him enter her and it was the best feeling she had ever felt. Blaine moved slowly not wanting to hurt her, and Astrid felt that slow building feeling in her lower stomach.

The pleasure was intense and powerful a feeling that Astrid wished she could immortalize. When she went over the edge she plummeted hard. "Oh God!" She clung to Blaine like she would fly a way. Just as she plummeted Blaine plummeted to. Blaine rested his head on Astrid's chest as they held each other in a blissful silence. Blaine was the first to say anything. "I love you Astrid." Astrid looked at him taken off guard. He looked at her his blue gaze sincere. "I love you too."

-Later-

Astrid looked at Blaine with a smile. "Thank you for talking with me, I was a total wreck this morning." "It was no problem babe. If you ever have a bad night like that again just call me."Blaine said. Astrid nodded. "I will." She was quiet for a moment. "Hey, would you like to come over tonight? Maybe…Stay the night?"Astrid asked. Blaine looked at her with a smile. "You sure Liv wouldn't mind?" Astrid nodded. "Yeah, she wouldn't mind." "Sure I'll be over later, I just have to finish some paper work okay?" Blaine said giving her a kiss. Astrid smiled and kissed him back. "okay."

-Next Time in Zombie Angel-

"Hey Blaine can you answer the door?' Liv hollered from the kitchen as her and Astrid prepared the snacks for the movie. "Yeah!." Blaine hollered back as there was another knock. Blaine opened the door and standing there was a guy wearing a college letterman, a black shirt and jeans. He had short black hair and blue eyes. "Can I help you?" Blaine asked. The guy looked at him confused. "I thought Astrid Moore lived here?" The guy said. "She does who's asking?"

"Her boyfriend…."


	9. Stronger

AN: I know this is early but this was bouncing around in my head like the mad hatter! Here is another installment of Zombie Angel! As always I do not own Izombie or anyone there in, but Astrid is of my own creation! This chapter was inspired by the song by Kelly Clarkson What doesn't Kill you!

-Chapter 9- Stronger

Blaine sat on the couch looking at the movies in the bin in front of him. "What exactly do you guys want to watch?" He asked looking up at the adults across from him. Major and Liv looked at each other then back at him. "Doesn't matter to us, your the guest." Astrid suppressed a giggle. "Wow, you guys are acting like this is a 7 year old sleep over." Blaine looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled. "Yeah, and your sitting there with a shit eating grin on your face." Astrid hit him with a couch pillow. "Pick a movie." Major looked at Liv confused. "What?" He mouthed. "They understand each other, like we understand each other." Liv said to him quietly. Major looked at Liv befuddled. "Did you eat a psychiatrists brain?" Liv shook her head. "No a couples counselor."

"Okay, pick between World War Z and Annabel." Blaine said holding them up to Astrid. Astrid quickly by passed Annabel for World War Z. Liv laughed at her cousin. "Still can't get over Annabel huh?" "That movie is creepy, I won't watch it." Major looked at Astrid confused. "You have never seen it." "So, its creepy!" Astrid said. Blaine laughed and put Annabel in the bin. "Your a zombie and your afraid of a doll?" Astrid looked at him. "Hey, you don't cross Annabel."

Liv laughed and got up and walked into the kitchen to get the snacks as Blaine put the movie in and he and Astrid argued back and forth. Major watched Blaine and Astrid in amusement. After a moment Astrid walked into the kitchen laughing to help Liv with the snacks. "You guys seem to be hitting it off." Liv said with a smile. Astrid smiled as she placed a plate on the counter and Liv started placing what she called 'Brain Snacks' on the plate. Carefully cut up, and cooked pieces of brain disguised as finger foods. "Yeah we are, he's so sweet and nice." Astrid said looking at Blaine. "Have you two….You know?" Liv asked. Astrid looked at Liv in what she hoped was shocked innocence. "Liv!" But Liv didn't buy it for a moment. "You did!" She said in a hushed whisper. Astrid nodded. "Yes, we di-" Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Blaine can you answer the door?' Liv hollered from the kitchen as her and Astrid prepared the snacks for the movie. "Yeah!." Blaine hollered back as there was another knock. Blaine opened the door and standing there was a guy wearing a college letterman, a black shirt and jeans. He had short black hair and blue eyes. "Can I help you?" Blaine asked. The guy looked at him confused. "I thought Astrid Moore lived here?" The guy said. "She does who's asking?"

"Her boyfriend…." The guy said agitatedly. Blaine looked at the guy as if he had grown a second head. "Blaine who's at the do-?" Astrid paused seeing the guy as she came around the corner. "Your boyfriend." Blaine said coldly. Astrid looked at the guy then at Blaine. "He is not my boyfriend." She shot back. She then turned to the guy in question. "Mark why are you here?" Mark stepped into the apartment shooting Blaine a dirty look. "I came looking for you, you vanished. You just up and left Kansas. Now look at you, you look like you joined some blonde cult!" He snarled grabbing her arm. "Let go of me!" Astrid yelled wrenching her arm free. Blaine and stepped between them, his gaze hard as sapphires. "Touch her again, and it will be the last thing you will ever do."

Major stepped in front of Blaine sensing that Blaine was at the edge. "Easy Blaine." Mark glared at Blaine over Majors shoulder. "Bring it old man!" Astrid stepped around Major and Blaine. "Shut up Mark! You want to know why I left? I'll tell you…You left me for dead when I OD. And when I was in the hospital you didn't even come and see me. You want to know who picked me up from the hospital? No one! I knew I had to change my life! I called my cousin to help me, and she said she would. She was the only one who at the time would give me a second chance. So I came here for a fresh start with my cousins help, and to get away from the abuse, and the drugs. And now you come here to get me back and wreck my life all over again after I've met someone new! The answer is no, I've moved on. Im with someone new, who loves me and isn't destroying my life. Im stronger without you."

Mark looked at her, his face a blank slate. "Fine you want to be a little bitch and blame everything on me then fine, But just remember that Itch….Never goes away. " He snarled then walked out.

Blaine went to go after him but Astrid grabbed his arm. "Don't. We need to talk." She said heading to her room. Blaine followed after her knowing exactly what this talk was going to be about.

When Blaine entered and Astrid closed the door Blaine turned and looked at her, hurt etched on her face. "I can't believe you." She whispered. "You actually thought that he? That I?" Blaine looked at the floor for a moment. "What was I suppose to think? He said he was your boyfriend!"

"Blaine you have to trust me! I know thats new for you but its new for me to, Mark abused me! Trust is a two way street!" Astrid said. "I know Astrid its just…This type of relationship is new territory for me."Blaine said quietly. Astrid walked over and touched his cheek and made him look at her. "Hey, I would never do that to you." She said. Blaine smiled and kissed her. "I love you. "I love you to…" Astrid said back. There was a small knock on the bedroom door. "Come in." Astrid laughed. The door opened and Liv poked her head in. "Is everything okay?" Astrid and Blaine nodded. "Yeah we talked it out we are good." Blaine said with a smile. "Good I don't have to go kill that idiot." Liv smiled. "Come on we still have a movie to watch."

-Next Time in Zombie Angel-

Astrid sat looking at the little bottle of Lucky U in her hand, the little bottle seemed innocent and harmless enough right? What possible effects could it possibly have?

AN: I hope you enjoyed this installment! On the next chapter Im going to change a few things with the Lucky U. I don't recall seeing a zombie use it so im going to improvise. Hopefully it won't turn out bad. If any1 has any ideas shoot me some my way!


	10. High

AN: Its time for another installment of Zombie Angel, as always I do not own Izombie or anyone there in. I do however own Astrid. Lets get started! Please R&R!

-Chapter 10- High

Astrid awoke the next morning and rolled over into Blaine's side with a smile. "Morning." Blaine said returning the smile and giving her a gentle kiss. "Mmm…Morning." Astrid laughed into the kiss as Blaine trailed a finger up her bare stomach. "That tickles!" Blaine smiled and looked at her. "Well then now that I know your ticklish, I guess I know how to get what I want." Astrid looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Oh do you?" She asked straddling his waist. Blaine looked at her with a smile. "What are you gonna do? Scold me?" Astrid smiled evilly. "I doubt Im the only ticklish one here, but…" She said her voice trailing off softly as she leaned down. "Thats not the point." She whispered trailing soft kisses down his neck. She felt Blaine tense under her, as she continued her assault and slowly worked her way down his chest. "….And now you see I…Can get whatever…I….Want…." She said suddenly sitting up leaving Blaine flabbergasted and a little…Annoyed. "What?!" Blaine said looking at her. Astrid smiled as she slid off the bed with the spare blanket wrapped around her. "Thats just cruel!" Blaine shouted at her as she left the room.

Liv looked up from her magazine confused. "Tough morning?" Astrid jumped in the hall seeing her cousin sitting in the arm chair in the living room. "Oh dear god Liv, make some noise next time." Liv smiled at the choice of attire her cousin was wearing. "New fashion statement?" Astrid shook her head. "Nah, just making a point." "Making a point?"Liv asked. "Do you really wanna know?" Astrid laughed. Liv didn't even miss a beat. "Nope not in the slightest."

Just then Blaine emerged from the room fully dressed buttoning his dark blue collared shirt. "That was beyond mean…Oh hi Liv…" Blaine said his voice trailing off seeing the now embarrassed Liv. "Um babe I gotta go, Don E just called. There is a client at the funeral home." Blaine said trying to avoid Liv's gaze. Astrid nodded. "Okay, I'll stop by after class." Blaine gave her a kiss and hug. "This isn't over." He whispered in her ear for only her to hear. Astrid smiled returning the hug. "Bye babe!" Blaine hollered as he left.

Liv was about to ask what that was about but Astrid cut her off. "Trust me Liv, don't ask." Astrid went back to her room and took a quick shower and got dressed. When she re-emerged Liv had breakfast waiting. "Mmm, whats for breakfast?" Liv sat down with a smile. "Eggs, Bacon, and brain slices." She said passing the hot sauce. Astrid and her cousin ate their breakfast with a friendly conversation. After words they parted ways Liv going to work and Astrid to school.

On her way to class Astrid was walking by the alley where she got attacked when she paused and looked down it. She stepped into the alley and walked over to where she saw a brown stain on the ground. She knew what the stain was and it was like an instant flash back. She quickly shook her head and turned away. Something on the ground caught her eye. It was a small vial with a black U on it. She picked it up and pocketed it. She had an idea on what it could be and it worried her.

When she got to the collage she quickly went to the woman's bathroom and made sure it was empty and locked the door. She pulled the vial out of her pocket and sat in a near by chair that was for some reason located in the bathroom. She sat looking at the little bottle of Lucky U in her hand, the little bottle seemed innocent and harmless enough right? What possible effects could it possibly have? The liquid was clear and seemed harmless. What scared Astrid was that the addict side of her was saying 'try it! what harm could it do?' Before she knew what she was doing she popped the top and used it. It caused a burning sensation that seemed to dissipate as soon as it came then an incredible euphoric sensation over came her. She seemed weightless but grounded at the same time. She stumbled to the mirror and looked at her reflection. Her eyes seemed to be pulsing from red to normal then back again. "No…This…No.." She giggled. She didn't know why she was giggling, it wasn't funny! She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a random number.

"Hello?" Ravi asked confused.

"Um….Ravi?…" Astrid slurred. Ravi signaled Liv over and put the call on speaker phone. "Astrid you okay?" Ravi asked. Liv stood next to him listening intently. "Ravi….I'm…"She giggled. "I'm sorry…I can't stop…." She giggled. Liv knew what this was, her cousin was high. "Astrid, its Liv. Where are you? What did you use?" Astrid giggled again. "Liv….Lucky U….College, girls bathroom…First floor…." Astrid said. Liv nodded. "We are on the way." Ravi hung up and followed Liv. "Call Blaine, he'll want to be there."

-10 minutes later-

Astrid was sitting in the chair breathing heavily and sweating. The euphoric sensation had long passed and was replaced by a sense of nausea. Her vision had doubled and it was also piggybacked by a massive headache. There was a knock on the door and Astrid slowly stood up and made her way over. "Who's there?" She called. "It's Blaine, Liv and Ravi." Liv said. Astrid unlocked the door and opened it leaning against the wall. Blaine caught her before she hit the floor. Ravi pulled out his pen light and shined it in both her eyes. "Pupils are responsive…She seems very lethargic, We need to get her home." He said. Astrid wrapped an arm around Blaine's neck as he picked her up bridal style. "Lets hurry before someone comes." Liv said ushering Blaine and Ravi out.

Blaine sat Astrid in the passenger seat of his car and rushed around to the driver side and got in. He started the car and followed after Ravi's. He took Astrid's hand gently. "Hang in there babe." He said gently. Astrid looked at him her vision going blurry. "Blaine….Can't….Breath…" She gasped clutching at her throat. Blaine swerved to the side of the road and and threw the car in park. He bolted from his seat and around to Astrid's side. He opened the door and pulled Astrid out into his lap. "Astrid!" He yelled trying to wake her. Suddenly with a giant gulp of air Astrid opened her eyes which were now a bright blue and veins, coming down under her eyes. Ravi and Liv ran up after they parked a few feet away. "Astrid!" Liv hollered. Astrid sat up and looked at Liv then at Ravi and Blaine. "What? What happened?" Liv looked at her cousins new appearance. She was full Zombie mode but wasn't raging, and her eyes were blue. Slowly her eyes went back to normal and the veins receded. "Astrid? Why?" Blaine asked. Astrid looked at him for a moment. "I…I don't know. I just did it." Liv looked at Ravi then at Blaine. "We have a bigger problem, what did the Utopium do to Astrid?"

-Next Time in Zombie Angel-

Blaine looked at Astrid. "Look we have to make sure the Utopium is out of your system. So your staying in here with me, until we are sure." Blaine said as Liv locked the door from the other side. "On Lock down?" Astrid asked angrily. "Yes."

AN: srry for the long delay but this will make you happy I hope!


	11. Lockdown

AN: Okay Im updating early, as this was bouncing around in my head. So I don't own IZ or anyone there in. I do own Astrid though. And the idea I got for this chapter came from watching SPN. So if it seems familiar thats why. Lets get started!

-Chapter 11- Lockdown

"Where are we going?" Astrid snapped as Blaine drove silently not looking at her. "We are going to a Safe House." Blaine finally said glancing in the rearview mirror to make sure Liv and Ravi where still following close behind. "A safe house? Why?" Astrid asked. "I'll explain when we get there." Blaine said flatly. "Blaine, please talk to me. Your scaring me…" Astrid pleaded. "You mean like you scared me!?" Blaine snapped. Astrid recoiled at the remark. "Blaine you don't understand." "Yes I do, I do Astrid…You forget I was a dealer and a user." Blaine shot back. Astrid leaned back into the seat and cried. Her head hurt, and this wasn't helping. "Please stop…My head hurts…" Blaine looked at her and could see the pain she was in, so he decided to let the subject drop for the moment. He turned onto a dark road and pulled into a hidden drive way that was hidden by some trees. Liv and Ravi pulled in behind him.

Blaine got out and walked over to Astrid's side of the car and opened the door. He helped her out and she closed the door looking at the creepy looking house. "This is the safe house?" She asked. Blaine nodded. "Yeah." Liv walked over and helped Blaine get Astrid up to the house and up the steps. Astrid carefully made her way up the steps and through the front door. The interior of the house was nice it was the outside that was creepy. "Bring her this way." Blaine said heading to the basement. "Why are we going to the basement?" Astrid asked with worry in her voice. But no one answered.

Once they were downstairs Liv and Ravi saw that the basement had been converted into a bunker. "Bring her over here." Blaine said leading Astrid over to an old bed. "Sit." Blaine ordered. Astrid sat on the bed and looked at everyone. "What the hell is going on?" Blaine looked at Astrid. "Look we have to make sure the Utopium is out of your system. So your staying in here with me, until we are sure." Blaine said as Liv locked the door from the other side. "On Lock down?" Astrid asked angrily. "Yes." Blaine replied. Astrid stood up shakily and glared at Blaine. "You have no right to lock me in here!" She went to head for the door but Blaine grabbed her arm. "Astrid -" Before she knew what happened Astrid turned and slapped Blaine. "LET GO OF ME!" Her eyes burned blue and a snarl ripped from her throat. Blaine didn't move, he knew that would be a bad idea. "Astrid calm down…I wont touch you…." Blaine said calmly. "Yeah? That's all you seem to wanna DO!" Astrid said back handing Blaine into a wall. Blaine groaned as he slowly pushed him self up. "Wow…That stuff…Made you stronger…" He groaned.

Astrid stood there looking at him, a bruise coming up on his cheek. Something told her this wasn't right. This was wrong…She shouldn't be doing this…But something else inside her argued that it was fun. That this power is what was right. "Blaine…I can't…"She whispered gripping her head. "Im confused! I don't want to hurt you!" She cried backing away from him. "Its the drug, you have to fight it…I know you didn't mean to hurt me." Blaine said walking over to her. "Please …Make it stop!" Blaine led her over to the bed and laid her down and he laid down next to her and held her. "Shhh, Im here." He said. Astrid cried softly into his chest until she fell into a fitful sleep.

-6 hours later-

Blaine woke up and saw that Astrid was still asleep. He carefully got up and walked over to the door and knocked three times. Liv unlocked the door and opened it looking at Blaine. "My god you okay?" Blaine nodded. "Yeah, she's asleep right now but we're not out of the woods yet. We still have a long way to go." Liv nodded. "You hungry?" She asked holding up a container with a brain in it and a bottle of hot sauce. "I'll take the next shift." Blaine shook his head. "Nah, Im good. I want to be here when she wakes up." Liv nodded. "Okay just let me know when." Blaine turned and Liv closed and relocked the door.

Hearing the lock click Astrid woke up. "Blaine?" "I'm here." Blaine said walking over to her. "Blaine I don't feel well." Astrid said. Blaine felt her forehead and she felt really hot. "Hang on a sec." He walked over and knocked on the door. "Yeah?!" Liv hollered through the door. "Liv I need something that might work for a fever!" Blaine said. "Okay!"

A couple minutes later Liv entered the room and gave Astrid a medical grade fever reducer. "This should help." Astrid nodded and quickly fell back asleep. "Is it good that she's sleeping so much?" Liv asked. "Yeah, if she sleeps through the detox part that is good." Blaine said. "Can you take her vitals?" Liv nodded and took Astrid's vitals and they were very irregular which was bad. "Her blood pressure is really high and so is her pulse rate." Blaine nodded. "Okay." Liv could see that he was really stressing. "Blaine this time Im not asking, I'll take this shift…Go rest." Blaine nodded and left. Liv sat in a spare chair and watched her cousin sleep. This was going to be a long night…..

-Next time in Zombie Angel-

"She's seizing!" Ravi yelled as he turned Astrid on her side and put a bite guard in her mouth. "Liv we need to do something! I don't know what to give a zombie who's seizing!" Ravi yelled. Liv stood there spell bound at the sight of her cousin. "LIV!" Blaine yelled. "Do something!"

AN: Sorry so short but this is setting up the next chapter! I will update soon I promise! R&R!


End file.
